


Girls Poop Too!

by Naoki_Amamiya



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Coprophagia, Female Solo, I hated writing this also, Masturbation, Scat, please prepare the bleach if you plan to read this disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoki_Amamiya/pseuds/Naoki_Amamiya
Summary: In the middle of the night, Sayaka wakes up with an intense urge to take a shit. However, she’s willing to disobey the norms of how everyone shits due to her strange fetish...
Kudos: 14





	Girls Poop Too!

**Author's Note:**

> I got some things to note:  
> 1\. The fact that Sayaka has a scat fetish originally started off as a crack hc so :marketable_plushie:  
> 2\. I know her name has been mentioned literally zero times within the story but trust me it’s Sayaka—  
> 3\. Obviously, huge scat and coprophagia warning so don’t go any further if you don’t wanna read that type of stuff—  
> Anyways I hate that this is my first work on AO3 I need Jesus—

Eventually, it would end up like this. Waking up in the middle of the night with an intense urge to take a shit. The sensation was uncomfortable to most; the shit being so close to its opening gave you an anxious feeling that you could shit yourself at any given time. It’s especially a problem when you’re semiconscious when everyone else is asleep, meaning that you’re also supposed to be asleep. Even worse when the shit in your rectum felt heavy, like it was a huge load.

For me, the shit felt especially heavy, 6 pounds at the most. I wasn’t able to fall asleep peacefully, yet my eyelids were just as heavy as my shit. My wide open eyes were staring at the ceiling while my gentle, feminine body was covered by the bed sheets. I wanted to get out of bed to go to the bathroom, but the sheets were too comfortable for me to even move a muscle, so I stayed there.  
However, every minute I had spent in my bed, the shit inched itself closer and closer to my hole. Interestingly enough, the sensation of the shit moving around in my rectum was enough to make me imagine what it was like to shit myself in my own bed, and the thought had turned me on a little. This strange lust of mine forced me to move slowly out of bed and take the shit I’ve been needing to take.

Standing up and out of my bed, I tried to force myself to walk into the bathroom. But I couldn’t. I felt a bit too horny to go shit in the bathroom on the toilet like any other normal person would do. I wanted to… shit somewhere else.

I walked over to somewhere where my dirty mind thought it would be best to relieve myself in two different ways at the same time; the wall beside the bathroom door. Subsequently after taking off my pajama bottoms and panties, I laid my back against the wall and lowered my body slowly towards the floor. My pussy was sopping wet by the time my body was in a “sitting in an invisible chair” position.

With my finger, I touched my quivering hole to feel how much of the shit has come out. It felt that the shit was already coming out of the hole, only beginning to. With my other hand, I placed it over my moist pussy and played with it before I began pushing. Some of the juices from my pussy dripped onto the floor. My body was ready.

I tried to push out the turd, my strains being audible. I could feel my hole growing wider by the second as I pushed it out. My hole was already stretched out 3 centimeters wide as the turd inched itself a centimeter out of my hole, more of the pussy juice dripped onto the floor. I pushed again and I could feel the turd crawl out of my hole. By the time I stopped pushing, the turd was already a full inch the way out of my hole. It seems most likely that I’ve learned that taking my time while shitting turns me on a bit more.

I pushed a little more until less than 2 inches were out of my hole. (I can’t believe it…) I thought as I was gently pushing. (I’m actually pooping outside of the toilet…)

Just as I finished my thought, a small chunk of shit that could fit on my fingertip without falling plopped down onto the floor, making little to no sound. With the hand that was already getting wet from my pussy, I started to play with my clit. I then pushed a little harder as I played with my clit, and the current speed as the turd crawled out of my hole went slightly faster. As I pushed, the turd was already 5 full inches out of my hole. It wasn’t a lot of shit I’ve pushed out in terms of progress, but it at the very least turns me on a whole lot, especially when I’m not shitting in the toilet.

I pushed a little more, with my strains being fully audible. After 6 to 7 inches, my other hand reached out from beneath my butt to catch the turd from falling onto the floor. I pushed until the turd was out 8 and a half inches of my hole. It didn’t fall out yet. I push again, with more force in hopes of it falling out soon. It was now 9 and a half inches, and it still hasn’t fallen out. 10 and a half inches and the turd has already reached the palm of my hand. At this point, I was near to coming close.

I push a tiny bit more, with the turd already nearing 11 inches, and I cum as I pushed. The warm, golden urine spurted out of my urethra. Then the turd finally fell out into the rest of my hand. Analyzing the turd closely, it was a gorgeous shade of brown mixed with a tiny bit of gold and green together. My pussy was still throbbing as I gazed at the nearly foot long turd.

Looking at it, I felt a strong urge to suck on it like it was a big, hard dick right in front of me. With my imagination, I pretended that the turd was the dick of another student in the school. Without thinking further than that, I started sucking the turd like I was giving that student a blowjob.

As I kept sucking, I proceeded to continue pushing out the rest of the shit, keeping the pace I was currently at.

Before I knew it, the remaining shit was out of my body; subsequently, I orgasmed after my hole was completely empty. I then took the shit out of my mouth, with a thin strand of saliva connecting my mouth and the tip of the turd, and began to stand up, but with difficulty since my legs had gone partially numb. When I was able to stand up, I looked at the pile of shit and the puddle of urine on the floor. The entire mess smelt awful, but I didn’t care.

With the now moist turd in my hand, I looked around my room for a tupperware container to put the 6 pounds of shit in, luckily able to find a larger one in the kitchen. I then began to clean up the mess I’ve made, putting the shit in the container and mopping up the puddle of urine.

After putting on my pajama bottoms and panties, I briefly washed my hands in the bathroom, which was left unused, and then put the container of shit in the drawer beside my bed.

However, before I could even get back into bed comfortably, the morning announcements came on.

“Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!”

The millisecond the announcement has finished, I hastily got out of my pajamas and into my uniform. As soon as I had opened the door and stepped out of my room, my mind had immediately forgotten what had happened in the past hour. I guess it’s a natural reaction, but not just for any guy, but for any girl like me to.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know that there are like several things wrong with some of this but I’m way too fucking lazy to go back and fix some of them— *commits Teruteru*


End file.
